


Morning Glory

by GuixonLove



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: Filip blinks a couple of times, taking in the way that Calle’s shirt fits him. It’s quite snug on his lover, tight enough that Filip can see the outline of muscle through the thin cotton. He clears his throat to get Calle’s attention and asks, “Is that my shirt?”This is the companion to thisfic.





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperDarkRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/gifts).



> Written for my love, the Pekka to my Juuse, and just all around greatest person in the world, Jess, just because. No better way to show your love than by writing them smut! ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

When Filip wakes up, he feels disoriented as he looks around and sees that this isn't his bedroom. As he's blinking the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes, memories come flooding back and he remembers that he's in Calle's bed. At the thought of his lover, he rolls over and frowns when he sees the other side of the bed empty. He yawns and stretches, grunting softly when his back pops. He climbs out of bed and locates his boxers on the floor amidst the rest of their discarded clothes. Pulling them on, he walks out of the room to look for Calle. 

He finds him in the kitchen, humming to himself as he stands in front of the stove. Filip blinks a couple of times, taking in the way that Calle's shirt fits him. It's quite snug on his lover, tight enough that Filip can see the outline of muscle through the thin cotton. He clears his throat to get Calle's attention and asks, "Is that my shirt?"

Calle turns around and grins mischievously. "It is. Problem?"

"It's a bit tight on you, don't you think?" Filip comments as he waves a hand in the direction of Calle's bedroom. "Besides, you have a whole closet full of shirts that actually fit you so why the hell are you wearing mine?" 

"That's the point," Calle replies as he turns back to the stove to flip the pancake in the pan. When Filip remains silent, Calle sighs and glances over his shoulder at him. "Maybe I just liked the way it smells."

Filip folds his arms across his chest and cocks an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, does it smell like?"

Calle looks away and shrugs, staring at the pan as he mumbles something too low for Filip to hear. Filip crosses the room until he's standing behind Calle. Reaching around him, he turns the stove off and moves the pan off the eye before turning Calle around until they're facing one another. 

"Could you repeat that for me, älskare?" he asks as wraps his arms around Calle's waist, looking up at him with a beseeching smile. Calle bites his lip and turns his head away before replying.

"I said it smells like you, okay? Happy now?"

Filip's eyes soften. He brings a hand up and cups Calle's cheek, turning his head until their eyes meet. "Why didn't you just say so?" 

Calle's cheeks flush. "I thought you would find it weird," he says quietly. He furrows his brow in concentration, picking his next words carefully. "I just...it makes me feel safe. Loved." 

He sighs and rubs his hands over his face. "Just forget I said anything," he says as he tries to move around Filip.

"No." 

Calle frowns and looks down at Filip with confusion. "What?"

Filip places his hands on Calle's hips, holding him in place. "I said no. I'm not going to forget you said anything." He smiles as he brings his hands up and runs them up Calle's chest. "Besides, it looks good on you." His grin turns mischievous as he slides one of his hands down and cups Calle's cock through his boxers. 

Calle grunts in surprise at the sudden touch before returning Filip's smirk. "I'm cooking breakfast."

"Breakfast can wait," Filip purrs. He strokes Calle through his boxers, feeling him harden under his hand. "I was expecting morning sex when I got up and I have yet to have it."

"Well, we can't have you unsatisfied," Calle teases. He puts his hands on Filip's chest, walking him backward until he's pressed against the fridge. Filip hisses when his bare back touches the cold metal of the appliance. Before he can question Calle, he winks at Filip before sinking to his knees in front of him. 

Without saying a word, Calle pulls Filip's cock out and swallows him down, gently sucking and humming contentedly as Filip grows harder. Filip cards his fingers through Calle's hair and gently tugs. "I was thinking we'd do this in bed," he says, biting back a moan when Calle's tongue swirls around the head of his cock. 

Calle pulls off and smiles innocently. "It was too far away," he replies as he wraps a hand around Filip and lazily strokes him. "Besides, I've never had sex in here so that's a nice bonus."

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" 

"Yes. But I'm your pain in the ass," Calle retorts before wrapping his lips around Filip and continuing to suck him off. Filip groans and tightens his grip in Calle's hair, unable to stop himself from thrusting into the warm heat of Calle's mouth. Both of them moan when Filip's cock hits the back of Calle's throat. Filip opens his mouth to apologize but Calle relaxes his throat and takes him even deeper. 

"Jesus, Cal," Filip pants. His head falls back against the fridge with a thump. In what feels like no time at all, he feels his climax rapidly approaching. "Close," he bites out through gritted teeth in warning. Calle ignores him and sucks him even harder. The tipping point is when Calle slides a hand around Filip and presses the tip of his finger against Filip's entrance. Filip cries out as his cock jerks and he's coming hard. Calle greedily swallows every drop. When his cock becomes oversensitive, Filip gently pushes Calle away and looks down at him with dark eyes. 

"What about you?"

Calle grins wickedly as he rises and kisses Filip roughly. Filip can't help the moan from slipping out when he tastes himself on Calle's tongue. Slipping a hand between their bodies, he shoves his hand inside of Calle's boxers and jerks him off. Calle buries his face into the crook of Filip's neck, grunting softly. It doesn't take long before he's coming and coating Filip's hand and his boxers with his release. They stand there, both breathing heavily as they come down from their temporary high. 

"Ugh. I'm all sticky," Calle pouts as he pulls away with a wince and tries to shift the damp material away from his skin. Filip chuckles and takes Calle's hand. 

"I think a shower is in order and then we can work on finishing breakfast."

Calle hums in agreement and allows Filip to lead him out of the kitchen, mentally making a note to wear Filip's clothes more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr and Twitter! (Hawkeye-Squared/@Hawkeye_Squared). My hockey-centric Tumblr is pekkas-angel
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated because they help feed the muse.


End file.
